Nibansenji
Odorite Nibansenji (二番煎じ) is a male Odorite who is well known for being apart of MeseMoa. When he uploaded his first dance cover, and sometimes in other covers, he had worn a butler suit while dancing. He's known to dance to cheerful, jaunty songs, despite maintaining a straight face throughout most of his dance covers. He's also known to collaborate often with Zeararu. Nibansenji had also been apart of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (男子校2年5組), a seemingly inactive boys dance group in which rivalled to Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 (男子寮2F5号室). Their last upload was in 2012, Hyadain no Kakakada☆Kadaomoi. He now dances as the emerald green (sometimes called light green) member of MeseMoa. He is also the tallest member of MeseMoa. When he dances, he often shows little to no expression, and often has trouble moving as fast as some of the other members of MeseMoa. due to his rather long limbs. When he first started dancing, Nibansenji would wear his glasses in many music videos and practise sessions, though as MeseMoa got bigger, he began removing his glasses from dances, and replaced them with contacts. He's only seen with his glasses in recordings and behind the scenes. When he was a member of Musumen., he was considered a rapper alongside Tomitake during Chameleon Color, but he was really more of a chorus for Tomitake, as he has a rather mellow range than Tomitake. As of being a member of MeseMoa., he's been able to show much more emotion than he would have as a soloist Odorite, and smiles more often in the cheerful, jaunty songs he participates, such as in MeseMoa.'s first album release, Track 2: Love Cheer. As of 2019, Nibansenji had been featured in MeseMoa's 6th single: Crossing Threads, with the camera mainly focusing on him. (Need to confirm the plot of the MV) MissMoa In the side group, MissMoa, Nibansenji's female persona is called Nikaido Niko, or Nibansenji's younger sister. Just like Nibansenji, Niko is quiet in comparison to members such as Tomita Keiko, and stays silent during the interactions amongst the other members, only to speak when she sings during her performances. The other members refer to her as quite a beautiful girl who was created by the desires of the people from around the world, therefore being unable to talk. She was born from desires, though she's only seen as an image that has a sweetness and purity in which no other member has. Due to this nature, she's often treated with more care by the members of MissMoa aside from Keiko, as it annoys her. When Niko presents her view of Keiko on a piece of paper, Keiko attempts to attack Niko, though fails as Akane protects her. Niko and Keiko have a rather bad relationship, though it's more like one sided hate as Keiko holds a much deeper grudge towards Niko than Niko holding a nonexistent grudge to Keiko. Niko and Akane on the other hand, have a good relationship, despite the fact Akane called Niko huge, and claimed Niko's height to be 202cm (2 meters and 2 centimeters in a translated video). Though Akane actually protects Niko whenever she is attacked by Keiko, and often ends up humiliating Keiko in the process. Outside of Odorite: Personality & Traits Nibansenji is rather quiet in comparison to the rest of the members of MeseMoa., such as Tomitake. Zeararu has even pointed this out, but it was naturally something that they knew beforehand. He rarely talks during lives, and doesn't often engage in many of the conversations that the rest of the members have. Though sometimes, he can be seen talking to the other members during those lives, just not with his microphone Even out of lives, he doesn't talk very often, as he often stays silent. Though he definitely does talk more than he would in a live, due to having a more relaxed nature than his on stage stiff nature. He may be considered shy, but someone fits that description better. In most of MeseMoa.'s videos (and even dance covers), Nibansenji can be seen either behind all the members or is off to the side, so he's often unseen by the camera. There are only some videos where he's at the front, in assumption that this was because he's the tallest member. Outside of Odorite: Gaming It can be noted that Nibansenji loves to play games, as he owns a twitch account, where fans can watch him play various FPS games such as Apex Legends and Rainbow Siege 6, though he has only streamed four times during August 2019. During MeseMoa's time at the game center, there is footage of him playing the rhythm game Jubeat, where he plays songs such as Lost One no Goukoku (Neru) and Peace Sign (Yonezu Kenshi). Special bonus that when he plays Lost One no Goukoku, you can hear fellow MeseMoa. members Kimagure Prince and Ni-chan being amazed by Nibansenji's quick reactions when playing. There is also another rhythm game, MUSECA, where Nibansenji can read beat notes at fast speeds, and was called "Gaming Master" by Ni-chan. In some of his past tweets on Twitter, it consited of his gacha results from various rhythm games, though I only am aware of the titles of a few of the games he plays, which is when he posted one of Matsubara Kanon's 4-Star cards from BanG Dream (バンドリ) and a summoner pull from Fate Grand Order (FGO). On YouTube, Nibansenji can be seen on other channels, playing a variety of games such as 1-2 Switch with Nakai, Hashiyan and Saidematsu (I may be wrong), Minecraft with Melonchin, and Super Smash Bros 3DS with all the MeseMoa. members. There are possibly more, but I'm not sure. Outside of Odorite: Drumming Before Nibansenji had joined Musumen., he was originally a drummer for the rock band NinE feVeR, and often performed Nico Nico Lives with them. This must be why in the MeseMoa. profiles, one of Nibansenji's special skills was playing the drums. The group did date back to 2013, so I may have to find more detail in regards to this band. --- Of course this is just a note page for myself, so not all information may be accurate! I am looking into references once I finish writing Nibansenji's page though!!